Tu veux jouer avec moi ?
by eric clutter
Summary: Petite suite entre la discussion entre Heike et Toki dans le chapitre 92 du manga.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akimine Kamijyo. Légers spoils sur une partie du chapitre 92 de Code Breaker. Première fic française sur ce manga, j'espère qu'elle plaira aux lecteurs et aux lectrices !**

_Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

Fujiwara était désormais partie, laissant aux deux Code Breakers, tout le loisir de discuter.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Explique, Heike !

- Je veux bien... mais à une condition. Que tu acceptes un certain ordre d'« Eden. »

- Un ordre ? Tu veux dire bousiller du malfaiteur ? »

Heike prit une mine sérieuse avant de reprendre ses explications.

« C'est une « chasse » pour un certain jeu.

- A t'entendre ça n'a pas l'air d'une proie ordinaire... De qui s'agit-il ?

- … Nous devons capturer Ogami ou plus précisément son bras gauche où l'Emperor s'est réveillé. Peu importe s'il le faut le tuer pour ça. »

Toki ne parut pas surpris de la nouvelle mais il ne tarda pas à s'exprimer.

« Alors ça y est, dès que quelqu'un est jugé « maléfique » par « Eden »il doit obligatoirement être éliminé, même si c'est un des Code Breakers.

- On est pas là pour se poser des questions. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de te dérober ?

- Tu plaisantes ! Je réussirais cette mission bien que je ne suis pas franchement 100% convaincu que ce soit une bonne chose, mais... »

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons saisit un des bras d'Heike pour l'amener vers lui mais il avait oublié qu'il était encore blessé, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

« Aïe ! »

Le Code Breaker n°2 soupira en pensant à la bêtise de Toki.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? »

A cet instant, le Code Breaker n°4 reprit son allure play-boy qu'il ne réservait normalement qu'aux jolies filles.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as sermonné mais je ne vais pour autant abandonner mes désirs de vengeance, par contre...

- Mmmm ? »

Toki venait d'allumer une de ses cigarettes et la mit entre les lèvres d'Heike.

« Tu étais pas mal du tout comme ça et avec ton expression très sérieuse, c'est ce que j'avais pensé. »

Le concerné retira la cigarette mais la garda entre deux doigts.

« Oh... Y aurait-il autre chose de caché derrière ces propos ? »

Le Code Breaker n°2 avait de nouveau repris cette expression qui avait fortement intrigué le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Il répondit à ce regard par un autre, rempli de sous-entendus qui ne passeraient sûrement pas inaperçus aux yeux de Heike.

« A ton avis ? Je te laisse deviner. »

Si il insistait comme ça, d'accord pas de problème, il ferait le premier pas. Heike inspira une grande bouffée de fumée dans la cigarette et s'approcha de Toki avant de... l'embrasser. Lors de ce contact entre eux, la fumée préservée se libéra, ce qui rajouta un goût assez amer à leur baiser. Cela n'en resta pas moins une sensation... agréable, à laquelle Toki ne pouvait que répondre. Les yeux des deux hommes se closent et ils poursuivirent, approfondirent ce baiser. Les langues des deux protagonistes jouèrent ensemble quelques instants, en s'entremêlant et en se collant l'une en dessous de l'autre. … Heike et Toki cessèrent de s'embrasser... cela ne marquait certainement pas la fin, ils avaient encore une petite chose à faire.

Le Code Breaker n°2 s'accroupit au niveau de l'entrejambe du jeune homme aux yeux vairons tandis que lui s'était assis.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi Heike ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, il déboutonna le pantalon de Toki et le rabaissa légèrement, il fit aussi la même chose avec son boxer, pour finalement voir le membre bien dressé du Code Breaker n°4. Un sourire pervers se montra alors sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as un sexe plutôt grand pour ton âge, c'est pas mal du tout... Je veux bien m'amuser un peu avec toi. »

Heike débuta sa fellation sur les bas-ventre de Toki. Le concerné dégustait ce que son camarade lui faisait et on voyait... qu'il était doué, vraiment très très doué. Il jouait habilement aussi bien bien avec ses mains qu'avec sa langue. Il usait de ses mains pour bien remuer ce pénis dont il s'occupait et aussi pour tâter ses boules avec lesquelles il jouait. Sa langue fut l'outil avec lequel il donna le plus de frissons à travers le corps de l'homme aux yeux vairons. Heike s'en servait pour lécher précautionneusement le membre de Toki. Sa langue remontait et descendait ou alors faisait le tour de ce pénis pour retourner par la suite à l'utilisation de sa bouche. Les va-et-vient reprirent donc sur une allure que le Code Breaker n°2 voulait rapide. Sa bouche poursuivit alors un rythme fort que Toki eut du mal à supporter. La pression éprouvé sur son sexe demeurait trop forte, à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. L'orgasme fut atteint par le jeune homme aux yeux vairons alors que le Code Breaker n°2 avait laissé sa bouche sur sa verge. Ce qui permit donc à Heike d'avoir et de conserver la semence de son ami dans la bouche. Il avança son visage vers celui de Toki afin de dérober ses lèvres et de partager avec lui ce liquide qu'il avait récolté plus tôt. Leurs bouches se collèrent dans un baiser assez particulier. Toki sentit son sperme circuler dans sa bouche et il trouvait ça délicieusement exquis.

Ensuite, Heike sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sperme qui restait sur sa bouche et sur les vêtements du jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Une fois ceci fait, il se releva et on pouvait constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu le nord, et encore moins le sens de ses idées.

« Il est temps que tu ailles accomplir la mission qui t'est attribué.

- Tiens donc, tu ne viens pas ?

- Tu devrais être capable de battre Ogami tout seul et Yuki viendra avec toi. Je ne viendrais qu'au cas où ce serait absolument nécessaire, pas avant.

- OK, j'ai compris... A plus Heike. »

Le Code Breaker n°4 déposa un baiser fugace son camarade n°2 des Code Breakers. Il partit ensuite rejoindre ses partenaires pour la mission qui l'attendait, laissant Heike seul avec lui-même.

_* Quel imbécile... ce n'est pas comme si on allait devenir un couple. C'était juste pour le plaisir, sans réels sentiments amoureux bien que j'ai trouvé cela fort divertissant... Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé avant de partir ? A moins que ne c'était qu'un simple... baiser de remerciement ? Toki... tu es une personne vraiment très intéressante... *_


End file.
